Personal healthcare is a growing modern phenomenon as individuals become more and more health conscious. As part of a regular healthcare regiment, users incorporate various anatomical strength and conditioning programs. As part of such strength and conditioning programs, users often rely upon various exercise equipment. While much of this equipment is directed towards strength training, few are directed primarily with stretching and/or increasing a user's flexibility. It is well known that as a user's muscle develops, the muscles tend to lose a fair amount of flexibility. Also, a user undertaking a strength and conditioning regiment may be out of shape and lack adequately stretched muscles and/or have limited flexibility, which is a desired precursor to more advanced strength and conditioning.
As mentioned briefly, few devices exist that are directed towards increasing flexibility and/or stretching muscles, and those that do exist are active devices that require significant effort on the part of the user, e.g. the user must exert physical effort to push and pull themselves in conjunction with the various equipment. Thus the user may tire before adequately stretching their muscles. A passive device that a user can operate to increase flexibility and/or stretch their muscles without exerting great physical effort, thereby obtaining a complete stretching before tiring from any pushing or pulling, is disclosed.